Each Word Means Love
by taylovesthebee
Summary: Selena is the normal girl who doesn't have any friends. Joe is the regular popular jerk guy from every school. The love will be real? Or just something for passing away?
1. Pilot

**Joe Jonas:** He's the basically guy that everyone knows, the "popular" one that's a jerk, that thinks he's the king of the school **(well, he's kind of), **that can have any girl when he wishes, the one that goes to all the parties, the basically from each school. e has the perfect life, the perfect family. He's also the school player. 18 Years old.

**Selena Gomez**: The "magic" girl **(Not with magic, spells and those),** Every time she look in the eyes to a guy, the guy instantly fell in love with her. She's so cute, simple, intelligent. But she has a secret, she hasn't ever had a boyfriend, because she's looking for an serious relationship. 17 Years old.

**Zac Efron: **He's like Joe's brain, but also it's his best friend, they're like brothers, they just met when they were 4 years old. Zac is not that School Player as Joe's, but he's also a little bit bitch sometimes, he also had all the girls in his hands, he's like the perfect man, he likes serious relationships too and he would love to have one, because he hasn't had one yet. 18 Years old.

**Vanessa Hudgens:** Selena's EX Best friend & now Rival. She's kind of bitching sometime, but she has a heart, hidden in some part of her body. Like the others, she had some serious relationships, but all ended broken her heart, cheating on her, and other bad stuffs. Selena & her ain't friends anymore for a fight they had 3 years ago, for a boy, that Vanessa ended winning, but he cheated on her with Selena. 18 Years old.

**Other people that you might see in the series:**

**Ashley Tisdale:** Vanessa's new BFF, she's even more bitch than Vanessa.

**Demi Lovato:** The only friend that Selena had.

**Kevin Jonas**: Ashley's boyfriend.

**Nick Jonas:** Normal boy.

**The PLOT:** Joe's the school player, together with his mate, Zac, rule every single corner of the school. They're like gods, until one day Joe, fell in love of the most beautiful girl he has see on her life, Selena, he try everything to owns her heart, but she's kind of serious with those things, and she's not that easy, so, Joe try's everything to get her heart, but it doesn't work. So, she go find help with friends, teachers, even with Vanessa. Zac mets Vanessa some days ago, and we can say that they're spending SO MUCH time together. Joe's finally find a way to get Selena's heart, but it's too late, She's dating Nick Jonas, how will he find the way to her heart?


	2. Chapter 1

**First of all, before start with this chapter, i wanna thank EVERYBODY that will be reading this store for good :) I really hope you all like it and leave a comment to tell ****me what you think about it :)**

****

"Fuck, Fuck.. FUCK!" Joe scream as it has gonna end with the world.

"Hey dude, calm down a little.. What happens?" Zac ask being a little worried..

"Selena finds a new boyfriend" With an upset look on his face.

"Again, calm down, do you love her?" Zac replied..

"Yes I do man, I really do" With teary eyes..

"Then, fight for her, don't let that little guy step in your way" Zac told with a Evil Smile.

"Uhh dude, you think that I should do that?" Joe replied..

"Of course man, she's the first I have seen that isn't crazy for you, and there should be a reason.."

"And.. what is it?" Joe, a little confused.

"She only cares about serious relationships.. So, we need to make they won't make a serious couple" Again, with an evil smile.

"Oh man, I love you, i would kiss you if you were a girl" Hugging Zac.

Zac just laughs and hugs back his mate..

**x**

Vanessa was walking though to her locker, when she crosses with Selena.

"Oh, there you have the stealing boyfriends" Feeling in fighting mood.

"Vanessa, please shut up" Selena replied.

"Keep in mind, protect your boyfriend, and don't quit the look to him, alright?" Vanessa told that and then leave.

Selena just stop there and think what Vanessa just sayed, but then she think_ "She should be worrying me, I wouldn't care.." _But she did care..

**x**

"Hey Dem, I haven't see you in all the day.." Selena told

"I couldn't believe you're dating my ex-boyfriend" Demi with teary eyes.

"Wu, what?" Selena was in schock.

"Don't play as the innocent, bitch" Starts to cry..

"Seriously, I don't know of what are you talking about Demi" Crying too.

"Please leave me alone, ex-BFF" Demi leave.

**x**

Selena awakes from her dream, everyone looked up at her and she didn't know what to do, so she only say hello.

"Hey, are you okay?" Demi ask

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.." Selena said a little slept.

*The ring bells*

**x**

"Where's the most beautiful girl in the whole world?" Nick said to Selena and kiss her.

"Aww you're so cute" Kiss back & smiles. "Oh, before I forgot, this is my BEST FRIEND Demi"

"Hey, I'm Demi, nice to meet you.." Blushes and shakes his hands..

"It's my pleasure.." Smiles & kisses her hand

Selena noticed the situation and magane to say nothing..

**x**

**Well guys, that's it, sorry if I maded it a little short, I promised I will put more effort on others alright? :D remember to leave a commet so you can tell me what you think ;)**** Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, i'm not envolved in any way to Joe, Selena, or anyone i mention in this series. Also, i don't know their secrets lifes, this is that, a "STORY", 100% invented by me.**

**x**

Selena's felt a little awkward with the whole situation, so she decided to leave and no say anything..

"Hey, where are you going beautiful?" Nick said with a smile.

"I'm leaving you with my Best friend to continue with your flirtation" Smiled and leaves with a sad face..

"C'mon Selena, our first day dating and you're acting jealous?" Noticed that he screamed it..

Everyone just saw Nick & he didn't say anything..

**x**

"Hey you beautiful.." Joe smiled & sat next to Selena..

Saw's Joe & put a brave face.. "What do you want Joe?"

"Hey, I'm here for you" Smiles..

Selena just give him a 'leave me alone' look..

"So, what happens? Tell Joey everything" Tearing up Selena's teardrop..

Selena told everything to Joe…

"I think I overreacted a little, I mean, he was just introducing to my friend like nothing.." Selena was thinking..

Joe was thinking on a way to conquer her.. "No, I think he did wrong doing it.. I mean, if he does that to a friend, what would do to a stranger?"

Selena, knowing that Joe likes her, just smiled & said.. "No Joe, I overreacted" Put her hand on his shoulder.. " Thank you for be an amazing friend" Kissed his check & leaves..

Joe to himself _"Oh damn, a kiss on the check, I think we're going good" _Put a BIG smile & then leaves too..

**x**

Vanessa just was sitting with Kevin & Ashley, talking about clothes, & topics about populars.. But then, Zac sat with them..

"Hey everybody, how'ya doin?" Smiled at everyone.. "Hey beautiful" Looked at Vanessa.

Vanessa blushed a little.. "I'm okay, what about you?"

"I'm seriously AMAZING" Zac laughs.. "Hey you, come with me" Winked at V..

Vanessa Laughs "Okay.."

**x**

"Where the fuck were you?" Nick a little angry..

Selena doesn't know what to say & just hugs Nick. "I'm sorry Nick"

Nick hugs back and sobs Selena's head.. "It's okay babe"

"I'm sorry for overreact like that.. I just-" Nick cut her off by kissing her..

"Shut up babe" Winks her..

Selena just giggled.. "Uhm, where's Demi?"

"I don't have idea.." Playing with Selena's hand.

"I'm gonna find her babe, see you later.. " Selena leaves..

**x**

Zac took Vanessa to the school terrace, that was all decorated with flowers, & beautiful things..

Vanessa was amazed.. "OMG Zac, what's all this? Smiles happy..

"Well, just something that we can enjoy together.." Zac turns on the radio and put the song "Can I have this dance?"

**A/N: You should put "Can I Have This Dance" by Zac & Vanessa now :)**

Vanessa, a little confused.. "But I don't get, why you did this to me?"

Zac cut her off & take her to dance.. "Just enjoy the music" He winks..

Meanwhile the song played, they were dancing so romantic, Zac tried out to kiss her sometimes but she escaped.

At the end of the song, Zac lean to kiss her, but this time Vanessa kissed back..

After the kiss, Vanessa looked at Zac's beautiful blue eyes, & she started to cry..

"OMG, Did I did something?" Zac worried..

Vanessa rubbing her shoulder "No, is just that, you're eyes are exactly like my dad's, but he.." Sighs "Passed away 2 years ago.." crying..

"OH God, I'm seriously sorry to hear that.." Hugging Vanessa..

"Zac..?" Vanessa, still in Zac's arms..

"Yeah?" stroking Vanessa's hair..

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I really like you.." Zac said happy..

"Yes, I know that.. But, are you trying to conquer me?" Vanessa just said with a normal face..

"Yeah, I'm trying.." Zac with a little smile..

Vanessa just lean in to him and kiss him "Well, it's working" she smiled

Zac with a BIG smile "Seriously?"

"Yes, but you should know that I only like serious relationships, so you have to prove that you want my heart, okay?" Vanessa with a serious face..

Zac, doesn't know what to say.. Just said yes with his head..

**x**

"OMG, I'm the happiest man alive" Joe with a big grin.

"What? Did Slena & you..?" Zac making kissing signs with his hands..

"Kind of MAN, he just kiss my cheek & said me that I'm good friend, I usually don't should be happy for that, but also she & his boyfriend had a problem, the first day that they're dating.." Laughs "I'm pretty sure that they will broke up really soon" Smiles..

Zac doesn't answer because he's just smiling..

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Putting his hand in front of him..

"Of course bro, I seriously can't be better.." Thinking on V..

"Tell me bro, tell me" Joe was curious..

Zac just told Joe the whole story..

"Omg dude that's amazing, maybe I'll steal you the 'terrace' idea" Joe winks Zac..

Zac laughs "It's all yours man" Smiles.. "Ohh before I forget, my parents will not be in the house for the weekend, so I will be doing a you know little party, not something that big, you definitely tell Selena"

"Oh man, that's amazing, I would totally do it" Joe winks..

"Ok, but please.. SHUT YOUR MOUTH OFF, I'll invite the people, alright?" Zac with a serious face..

"Wow man, calm down a little" Joe a little nervous..

"Ok, but I'm serious.."

"I'm serious too"

**x**

"Hey Selena" Joe appeared from nowhere..

"God Joe, you scared me.." Selena, holding her chest.

Laughs "Sorry, hey, the weekend there will be a reunion at Zac's, do you wanna come?"

"Will Vanessa go?"

"Yes of course, but you shouldn't mind, you know, just don't pay her attention and done" Joe smiles..

"Yeah, great idea" Selena smiles.. "Uhmm, can I go with Demi & Nick?"

Joe, with a great idea in his mind.. "Of course you can! I gotta go stunning, see you later" Winks her & leave..

**x**

**Hope you liked it :) Sorry for any spelling-error-mistake :D I'm still learning English****. Btw, drop a comment whenever you want pretty please? Thank you.**


End file.
